De cinco a seis
by LaBotica
Summary: Había prometido esperarlo el tiempo necesario, en el parque de siempre, en la banca de siempre, de cinco a seis como siempre.
1. Capítulo I

Estaba en el parque de siempre, en la banca de siempre con la mirada de siempre, viendo pasar a la gente de siempre y uno que otro transeúnte nuevo, una que otra pareja de novios que se revolcaban en el pasto olvidando que ella llevaba falda y que habían niños jugando alrededor, _"El amor libre" _pensaba siempre que veía esas escenas.

Miró el cielo azul de siempre y creyó, con más fuerzas, que la vida era solo una comedia para seres superiores que la miraban a través de la pantalla gigante que era ese cielo azul con nubes blancas, que la lluvia y el cielo gris no era más que el corte de transmisiones, cuando la tele se pone gris porque se perdió la señal, que la noche era solo una tele apagada que ya no mostraba nada a nadie, porque la vida era cruel, era un drama y una comedia sádica.

Sacó un cigarro de su abrigo, esperando que la nicotina bajara sus niveles de ansiedad, había prometido, hace ya un año, que esperaría siempre en esa banca, a la misma hora que el llegara, se lo había prometido, y él le había prometido volver. _"Tonta, tonta, que no va a volver". _

Una hora, de cinco a seis, terminó el cigarro y sintió los labios secos, ese día tampoco sería. Suspiró, tembló y se paró, siguió el camino de siempre hacía su casa, sintiéndose más vieja y derrotada, _"Todavía no puede, pero va a volver", _llegó a su departamento con las piernas cansadas y los sueños rotos, tiró el abrigo y el bolso al sillón pero terminó todo en el suelo, no lo recogió, prendió la tele y la recibieron un montón de noticias sobre terrorismo, robos y muerte _"Un poco de lo de siempre" _su rutina, desde hace ya un año se mantenía igual.

Continuó como siempre, se preparó un café y se sentó en el sillón, tomó el control y fue pasando por los canales sin parar en ninguno, sin estar viendo nada en específico, hasta que una imagen lo detuvo todo, era él, se le aceleró el corazón, dejo de pestañear y por un momento se detuvo todo a su alrededor mientras contemplaba la imagen de su hombre, tan guapo y serio como siempre, con las mismas marcas bajo sus negros ojos, con el pelo largo y la coleta baja, Uchiha Itachi seguía igual que siempre, si es que no más guapo. Cuando se recompuso para poner atención a la noticia que tenía en pantalla se arrepintió de haber despertado esa mañana.

-Así es, ya es oficial, Uchiha Itachi se comprometió con la heredera del imperio Hyūga – decía la guapa reportera mientras seguían mostrando imágenes de ambos por separado – La noticia impacto a todos y lo hicieron oficial hace ya un par de horas.

Comenzaron a mostrar imágenes de ambos dando a conocer su compromiso, ambos jóvenes y hermosos se veían tan armónicos que le daba asco, se veían tan bien juntos que no podía apartar la vista de las imágenes, ella era tímida pero toda una dama, él alto e imponente, la mezcla perfecta. Salió de su letargo y de la hipnosis que le provocaba verlos juntos y apago la televisión, la mezcla de sentimientos era tan difícil de procesar que terminó botando todo en forma de vómito por el baño, de ahí en más fue solo llanto hasta que el dolor de cabeza provocado por las lagrimas le impedía pensar, ponerse de pie o atinar a cualquier cosa, se rindió, fue a su habitación pero la desazón le impidió dormir, ya no lloró, pero se sentía tan vacía, tan sola, tan perdida.

Al otro día la alarma del despertador la saco de la quietud en la que estaba, un montón de sueños sin ningún sentido entre ellos, un montón de sueños que la había hecho olvidar por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza y tenía los ojos hinchados, esos hermosos primeros momentos del despertar donde no recordaba por qué se sentía tan moribunda, hasta que pasan y los recuerdos atacan más filosos, más mortíferos que antes. Todo su día se sintió gris, a pesar que el sol brillaba como nunca y el día era cálido, uno de los días más lindos del año y eso que era invierno, estaban en pleno invierno y el día estaba maravilloso "Malditos sean los dioses", porque ella sentía llover todo en su interior, y un día así no era más que una cruel burla a su sentir.

Pasó la tarde, pasaron las clases de la mañana y su trabajo de medio turno, y ya iban a ser las cinco, la hora de siempre en el parque de siempre en la banca de siempre, y ella ya no se sentía la de siempre, se sentó en la banca pero no era igual, ya no esperaba nada pero era la costumbre, se paró enseguida, no tenía caso seguir ahí, fumo el cigarrillo en el camino a su departamento, se quito el abrigo y la mochila y los dejó en su habitación, prendió la radio en una estación de moda y se preparó un té. Lloró cuando tocaban canciones románticas y finalmente se dejo caer. Recostada en el sillón, sintiendo que la vida ya no era vida decidió que no lloraría más, que no esperaría más, que lo superaría, que Uchiha Itachi era un hijo de puta que no la merecía, ni ahora ni nunca, con ese pensamiento final se recostó mejor en el sillón, prendió la tele y se quedo viendo "Los Simpsons" para pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde.

* * *

Ahí estaba él, en la banca donde ella prometió que esperaría de cinco a seis, estaba ahí esperando verla, que a pesar del tiempo ella lo siguiera queriendo pero no había nadie, ¿Hace cuánto había dejado de ir? ¿Habría esperado algún día su llegada? Se sentó en la banca prometida, llegó a las cinco y media pero ella no estaba, tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que explicar, su compromiso y que nunca había podido olvidarla, que añoraba tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente pero las obligaciones familiares no le habían permitido volver, y que ahora esas mismas obligaciones lo obligaban a casarse sin amor, un cuarto para las seis y nada, al parecer ya no iba a llegar. Se levantó del asiento y pensando que ya lo había olvidado se fue a su auto, volvería a su realidad vacía y sin sentido teniendo tan solo una foto para recordarla, una foto y miles de sensaciones que no viviría con nadie más, un montón de recuerdos y un corazón que ya no le pertenecía a él, pues se lo había regalado hace mucho tiempo a la única mujer que lo hizo reír y llorar a la vez.


	2. Capítulo II

**N.A:** Y bueno, no planeaba que fuera más de un capítulo y resulta que escribiendo un pequeño final se me alargó todo y al parecer van a ser tres. Es la primera vez que publico una historia, agradecería cualquier tipo de crítica para ir mejorando mi redacción, tengo muchas ideas que me gustaría escribir pero todavía siento que me faltan algunas cosas, agradezco a la gente que se ha dado el tiempo de leer y a quienes se molestaron en dejar un comentario, como principiante el solo hecho de atreverme a publicarlo ya era felicidad para mi jajaja :) muchas gracias, espero las críticas.

* * *

Se miró al espejo sintiéndose tonta, se había quedado dormida viendo una película y ahora tenía restos de chocolate en la cara y helado derretido en el pijama, desde la noticia del compromiso se había vuelto una fiel consumidora de chocolates, helados, películas románticas y canciones deprimentes, intentó encontrar algo de dignidad en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo pero nada, al parecer se había ido muy lejos como para volver, suspiró y se arregló para ir a clases.

Nadie nunca había conocido su relación con el Uchiha, lo habían mantenido en secreto durante todo ese tiempo. Caminaba por los pasillos y lo único que escuchaba eran rumores del, a su parecer, sobrevalorado y detestable compromiso, era la máxima novedad, el sexy y deseado Uchiha Itachi, ya egresado de esa universidad se iba a casar con la muchachita más linda que se pudo haber encontrado, sintió deseos de vomitar nuevamente, la rabia y pena contenida la iba a volver loca.

En su trabajo al menos tuvo un poco de calma, luego de la nefasta noticia del compromiso, hace ya más de un mes, había decidido tomar más horas y así ganar un poco más, atendía el bar en un prestigioso local de comida en el centro de Konoha, tenía que tratar con gente de la alta sociedad lo que era un beneficio en cuanto a las propinas. Hace tiempo había notado a un cliente que iba todos los días al local, nunca comía nada, solo le pedía un par de tragos y después se iba, y ese día estaba de nuevo ahí, moreno y con un extraño cabello azul lucía un elegante terno que lo hacía ver importante. Era extraño, ya había pedido los tragos de siempre pero se veía más nervioso que de costumbre, se removía en la silla haciendo evidente su incomodidad, finalmente se acercó un poco a ella y le habló.

-Hola, disculpa, espero que no me malinterpretes, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre – El hombre de traje y cabello azul se había acercado como siempre, nunca le había hablado para nada más que pedir algún trago.

Su jefe les tenía prohibido a todos los trabajadores relacionarse más allá que por pedidos con los clientes, la sanción era el despido, pero parte de la política del local era responder siempre al cliente pero manteniendo las distancias correspondientes.

-Me llamo Jun – notó la sorpresa del hombre de traje al escuchar su nombre y como parecía removerse en el asiento del bar.

-Bonito nombre jovencita – lo vio pasarse la mano por la cabeza y ponerse aún más nervioso – y… ¿estás soltera?

-Disculpe, pero no tengo permitido relacionarme más allá con los clientes – miró hacia una lado notando que su jefe no estaba poniéndole atención, agradeció por eso ya que no quería problemas - ¿Desea servirse algo más?

-No, no gracias, no quise molestar – sacó la billetera y pago los tragos dejando la propina de siempre – Lindo corte de pelo.

Se sonrojó, no supo si se estaba burlando o lo decía en serio pero para cuando atino dar las gracias el hombre de pelo azul y traje ya se iba marchando, casi corriendo, mientras hablaba por teléfono _"los ricos están todos locos"._

Llegó a su departamento alrededor de las doce de la noche, estaba tan cansada que se tiró en la cama con el uniforme aún puesto, abrió el cajón de su velador para sacar las aspirinas y la vio, su único recuerdo de los momentos vividos juntos, la única foto donde salían los dos, justo del día en que se habían conocido. En la foto se veía a un Itachi, alto, con un vaso en la mano y no tan serio discutiendo con una morena de pelo largo, ondulado y negro, con la cara roja por el alcohol, la foto fue sacada por casualidad justo la noche en que se conocieron, ambos borrachos se dejaron llevar por el momento y llegaron a su departamento, de ahí en más todos habían sido encuentros casuales, hasta que los sentimientos se metieron entre ellos.

_"La primera noche había sido extraña incluso para ellos, estaban como enajenados discutiendo sobre política, religión y deportes, no concordaban con nada, él la trato de terca y caprichosa y se paró dejándola sola, como Jun encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción y con tanto alcohol en su cuerpo se paró también y lo seguía gritándole que era un machista retrógrado que no entendía ni sabía nada de la vida, ahí se enfrascaron en otra discusión en un pasillo donde no pasaba nadie, cada vez más cerca, más ebrios y más alborotados, habían terminado besándose y tratando de hacerlo en un baño, finalmente ella ofreció ir a su departamento, al otro día ambos despertaron sintiendo que la atracción física no había disminuido en nada, pero el orgullo de no dar el brazo a torcer con la discusión de la noche anterior los hizo discutir aún más y Jun terminó por echarlo de su casa._

_Las fiestas universitarias seguían y ellos se seguían encontrando, repitiendo la rutina de la primera noche, discutían, se besaban, se iban a su departamento y lo hacían hasta dormirse, al otro día discutían de nuevo y él se iba de la casa sintiéndose feliz y molesto a la vez. Las cosas cambiaron cuando se encontraban en el campus de la universidad, al principio ni se miraban, a medida que sus encuentros borrachos aumentaban la tensión entre ellos estando sobrios también, hasta que un día sin explicación alguna habían terminado besándose en los pasillos, sin que nadie los viera, se juntaban a las cinco en el parque y se iban a su departamento, nunca lo acordaron, nunca lo hablaron, solo lo hacían y ya, terminaron viendo películas juntos, preparando comidas y compartiendo experiencias de vida, temores, deseos y fantasías, se enamoraban de apoco, enmascarando todo con que solo era atracción física, eran demasiado diferentes para pasar una hora juntos sin discutir por alguna idiotez._

_Habían pasado un año en lo mismo, sintiendo cada vez más, deseando y extrañando más, hasta que finalmente el primer te amo salió de sus bocas, fue por accidente, acababan de hacer el amor y estaban abrazados, solo mirándose y sintiendo que el tiempo no avanzaba, nada lo provocó, solo salió, Jun estaba tan maravillada observándolo que termino por decirle "te amo", se sonrojó, su cuerpo se tensó y sintió que ya todo se movía muy rápido, lo había arruinado, había arruinado esa cosa tan linda que tenían los dos, no debía decir nada, en eso pensaba cuando una respuesta dejo su mente callada y su corazón acelerado "yo también te amo a ti". _

_Paso otro año, el último de Itachi para egresar como abogado, ya iba a ser todo un profesional y aunque eso es siempre emocionante Jun sabía que eso lo alejaría de ella por mucho tiempo, "mi padre es el jefe de la policía, mi familia siempre ha manejado la seguridad del país del fuego, debo trabajar con mi padre por lo menos seis meses, estaré fuera de Konoha por un tiempo" en ese momento se prometieron el reencuentro en aquel parque, Itachi se tituló, nunca oficializaron su relación, no hasta que cumpliera con las obligaciones familiares, Itachi se fue."_

Ella cumplió con la promesa, lo espero un año entero, acudió a ese parque aunque lloviera, nevara o el calor la sofocara, fue en navidad y año nuevo, pero él nunca llegó, él decidió hacer su vida en otra parte, no podía culparlo por eso, eran demasiado diferentes para estar juntos, ella era muy nadie y el muy importante, ella no tenía dinero para darse la gran vida y él lo tenía todo, era imposible que funcionara, dejo la foto donde estaba y se tomó las aspirinas, por más que quisiera no podría botarla, era su recuerdo de tiempos mejores.

Pasó una semana y el hombre de cabello azul y traje no volvió a aparecer por el bar, se sintió un poco mal por haber sido tan descortés, quizás solo quería invitarla a salir. Salió tarde del trabajo, esa noche le había tocado cerrar y ya no quedaba nadie en las calles, vio un auto negro en la vereda de al frente y se asustó, lo manejaba el hombre de cabello azul y traje _"psicópata" _no se veía ningún taxi cerca así que decidió caminar alejándose lo más rápido posible del auto, miraba hacia atrás de reojo y noto que comenzaba a seguirla, caminó más rápido pero el auto la estaba alcanzando, decidió correr pero ya fue tarde, sintió que se abría la puerta y que alguien la jalaba hacía dentro del vehículo, ningún grito salió de su boca. Miró a su alrededor y vio al hombre de cabello azul y traje manejando, el que la había empujado dentro del auto era extrañamente parecido a Itachi, con el pelo más corto y sin las ojeras bajo los ojos, estaba segura de haberlo visto antes en alguna parte.

-¿Qué quieren? – preguntó con toda la calma que pudo, había leído una vez que los abusadores buscaban que sus víctimas se sintieran aterradas y ella no iba a darles eso, intentaría mantenerse segura si es que así podía escapar, pero la verdad es que estaba tan alterada que era incapaz de contener su esfínter por un momento más.

-Tss. – Nada más, el chiquillo parecido a Itachi no le dio ninguna otra explicación, _"tráfico de personas, me secuestran y me venden a grupos extremistas que me matarán, que vida más corta, Zeus dame otra oportunidad y te juro que haré las cosas bien", _miró hacia la puerta pensando en saltar, pero una imagen se le cruzo por la cabeza, una foto que Itachi le había mostrado hace tiempo donde salía él con su adorado hermano pequeño.

-¡Eres el hermano pequeño de Itachi! – No recordaba su nombre pero el parecido era mucho, notó que abría la boca para decir algo pero el hombre de cabello azul y traje los interrumpió.

- Llegamos – dijo fuerte y se bajó del auto.

Vio como el chico que iba con ella también se bajaba quedando sola en el auto, ¿debía bajarse también? No alcanzó a pensar la respuesta cuando sintió que la jalaban hacia afuera. A pesar de que estaba oscuro y ella asustada reconoció el lugar de inmediato, era el parque donde había esperado a Itachi todo un año, donde se encontraban después del trabajo para ir a su departamento cuando aún estaban juntos. El hermano de Itachi la tenía del brazo y la obligaba a seguirlo, no entendía la situación, había evitado pasar por el parque los días anteriores y ahora la llevaban a la fuerza hacia la banca donde tanto tiempo estuvo esperando, estaban a punto de llegar y sintió que le soltaban el brazo, el hombre de pelo azul y el hermano de Itachi la habían soltado y ahora le daban la espalda alejándose hacía el auto, pensó en correr a su casa antes de que algo más pasara pero unos pasos a su espalda la hicieron temer por su vida y voltear lentamente, su corazón se aceleró, su mente era un remolino pero todo a su alrededor estaba en más calma que nunca.

-Jun

-Itachi…


End file.
